Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuitry. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit.
Description of Related Art
Coupling phenomena is often relevant to inductors and wires of integrated circuits. For example, coupling phenomena may occur between two inductors, between two wires or between an inductor and a wire. Coupling phenomena are particularly problematic in high-frequency ranges, e.g., frequencies between 5 GHz-10 GHz or frequencies higher than 10 GHz, which severely affects the performance of the integrated circuits.
With respect to the coupling phenomenon occurring between two inductors, since the trend of development in integrated circuit manufacturing processes is miniaturization of the integrated circuits, the distances respectively between pairs of inductors in an integrated circuit are becoming smaller. Therefore, the coupling phenomenon occurring between pairs of inductors is getting more apparent.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that require further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have yet to find a solution.